


Prompts that I found

by Bruh_2000



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Cross is a dumbass, Cross is a himbo, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dream goes from 1 to 100 in making Nightmare scream, Dream is trying to uncorrupt him, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Epic is done with his friend, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Killer/Nightmare/Cross/Dream, M/M, Mentioned Cream, Multi, Poor Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Public Blow Jobs, Tags Are Hard, That's the first chapter, That's the second chapter, Third chappy, suggestive?, tagging as a i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruh_2000/pseuds/Bruh_2000
Summary: Prompts from a generator or Instagram since that's where I seem to get all my promptsTagging on this is exhausting
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Another Instagram prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble with the prompt, "Oh, don't stop on our account."  
> Smut? Cross gets a blowjob.  
> This is Kross with slight voyeurism and background KCRM

Cross had...no idea how he got into this situation, but he needs help from either Dream or Nightmare.

"Killer! Killer, don't!" Cross yelled as he frantically tried to get away from the other skeleton, who was lunging at him.

"C'mon Criss-Cross~. Why are you avoiding me?" Killer chuckled as he started stalking closer.

"We are in the middle of Nightmare's throne room! What if he or Dream or someone else comes!" Cross yelled and his face flushed at the look Killer gave him. Killer paused, and his eyeless sockets focused on Cross, and Cross almost thought that Killer decided to stop chasing him. The keyword was almost, and Killer lept at the monochrome skeleton. Cross lurched back before he tripped over the carpet with a yelp.

Killer grinned predatorily before throwing himself upon Cross. Cross immediately set his hands against Killer's sternum and ribs; Killer looked down before grinding his dully glowing pelvis into Cross'. Cross' hands were balled into Killer's turtleneck right next to his soul as Killer pushed his skull into the crook of his neck and shoulder. "Criss-Cross, c'mon, the longer you stall, the faster they come back." Killer groaned, rocking into Cross, making the soldier hiss with a blush.

"Killer! We're in Nightmare's _throne room_ with the door wide _open_!" Cross hissed in urgency but still not pushing the other skeleton away from him.

"Then push me away, Criss-Cross," Killer said with a visible and audible smirk. Cross was quiet before he glared and let his hands down. "I knew you'd like the thrill~" Killer purred before palming the bulge in Cross' pants. A blush raged on the soldier's face as Killer pulled down his shorts. "Oooh..." Killer murmured appreciatively. Killer lowered his head down and licked a stripe from the base to the tip before taking the tip into his mouth. Cross gave a strangled groan and gripped Killer's head tightly.

Killer slowly took more of his shaft and pulled back with a wet slurping noise, and used his hands to jerk the rest of the length. Killer pulled back to take a breath before plunging down and took the entirety of the length. Cross' legs spasmed, and he thrust into the wet heat of Killer's throat. He keened weakly as Killer chuckled around him. Cross started to buck into the wet heat with moans and whimpers; Killer then pulled off with a wet pop. "C'mon Crossy~ Cum in my mouth~" Killer's voice was wrecked, and that's what pushed Cross over the edge.

Killer's mouth enveloped the tip, and he swallowed the thick ropes of cum that spurt into his mouth. Cross' head was thrown back in overwhelming bliss, and his eyesockets were squeezed shut. He screeched something that may have been Killer's name. Cross panted and slowly opened his sockets. He startled and forced his eyes open as he faintly recognized yellow boots and black goopy slippers. He carefully looked up to the two guardians, and Nightmare smirked slightly. "Oh, don't stop on our account." He purred, slipping a hand down his shorts.


	2. "I just wanted to help."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive?  
> Honestly, this took a turn I didn't expect, but I was fine with it.  
> I still don't know how to write, and I still don't know how to write Nightmare and Dream.  
> Nightmare is bae, though.

Nightmare started to weakly push himself up with a hiss, pulling an arrow out of him.  
  
"Nighty..." Dream whispered tears in his eyes. He didn't mean to hurt him in this way.  
  
"What the fuck do you want from me?!" Nightmare snarled, glaring down at him. Dream flinched back, "Brot-" "I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Nightmare screeched angrily, making Dream shrink back even more.  
  
Dream's expression twisted into something ugly, and Nightmare's eye widened as he barely managed to dodge the barrage of arrows, but one unseen one got his leg.  
  
Nightmare screamed as he crashed to the floor. He gripped the floor almost desperately and tried to pull himself up before Dream got him.  
  
He yelped as he felt a body pin him before Dream roughly flipped him onto his back, and light picks go into his tentacles. Nightmare glanced to his sides where Dream pinned his tentacles then up to Dream's cold face.  
  
"Brother...I-...I just want to help you..." His face softened, and Nightmare's sneered before Dream's arrows were stabbed between his ulna and radius.  
  
Nightmare struggled under Dream's grip. Dream sat on his legs and held down his upper half as he waited for it to pass. Nightmare growled lowly as he stopped struggling for a moment, yet now he had to deal with Dream's speech.  
  
Dream's eyes softened slightly, and Nightmare sneered at the light, airy love Dream felt for him.  
  
Nightmare's single eye then widened as Dream gripped his turtleneck and ripped it down the middle.  
  
"D-Dream?!" Nightmare started struggling again, and Dream used his newfound reach to hold Nightmare down more securely. "Get off of me, you-" Nightmare tried to sink into shadow to escape, but Dream delivered a positivity-charged punch to his sternum that stopped him.  
  
A wheeze escaped Nightmare, and he went limp; his bones were extremely frail.  
  
Nightmare shook under him as he looked to Dream, who was roving his eyelights hungrily over Nightmare's ribs. Now he felt fear as Dream ran his phalanges down his ribs, clinking softly. Nightmare quietly formed another tentacle to stab Dream through.  
  
Nightmare felt vicious satisfaction, but it was quickly demolished as Dream gripped his tentacle and squeezed. Dream's gloves glowing with positivity.  
  
The tentacle exploded in his grip as Nightmare screeched, his ulna and radius were getting scratched, and his arms were bleeding. The tentacles he did have were just struggling, splattering more blood on the floor.  
  
Dream now ignored his struggling and reached into Nightmare's ribcage. Nightmare screeching rose in volume and his back arched; Dream let out a growl and used his legs to pin the rest of Nightmare's body down.  
  
Dream snatched his dripping apple soul out of his ribcage and watched as his sweet little brother's body drop limp on the floor. He smiled slightly and squeezed it.  
  
"Finally," Dream crooned quietly, "you're coming back to me, brother..." Dream crooned, squeezing his beautiful soul. Nightmare grit his teeth as he finally got magic back to his body. His eyelight ignited to glare and squint at his "brother".  
  
Dream smiled down at his body as he noticed Nightmare's emotions.  
  
"Stop that~," He said sweetly like he didn't have Nightmare's soul in his hands and was slowly increasing the positivity around the soul. "You're going to hurt yourself with the magic strain."  
  
The last thing Nightmare saw was Dream's purple, glove-covered fingers reaching towards him.


	3. "Avocado smuggler"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross became an avocado smuggler because of Dream. Epic pretends he doesn't know him.  
> Also human Crepic

Cross sat down across from his friend, Epic; dully. He was completely in shock, and he ignored the confused look his friend shot him.  
  
"Bruh?" Epic tilted his head at his friend as Cross let his forehead hit the table.  
  
"What's wrong, Bruh?" Cross picked his head up off the table, and he looked like a tomato.  
  
"...It's Dream..." Epic frowned at the look on his face. "What's the problem, Bruh? I thought you two were going strong?" Epic was worried for his friend and raging on the inside. He knew Cross shouldn't have got with that stuck-up prissy bastard.  
  
"Whenever I'm around him, my mind stops functioning, and I always agree with everything he says." Cross sighed, the blush on his face only increasing after he saw Epic's face.  
  
Epic rubbed a nose and then his temple at the reason he got before he sighed, "So? What's the problem, Bruh?" Cross covered his face with a short wail.  
  
Epic stirred his soda, and he took an ice cube out of the soda before eating it idly.  
  
"...that's the problem. I have no idea how, but I am now an avocado smuggler who will escape to Nigeria in an hour." Cross said quietly, and the silence stretched.  
  
Epic sighed and ran a hand through his hair; then, he stood up.  
  
"You're on your own, Bruh." "DUDE!"

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this would go better on here than Wattpad  
> Oooh boy, that was a mistake  
> And if somebody could like dm me and tell me how to write properly I would be eternally grateful


End file.
